


Affaire du Coeur

by imessedupmylastone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Falling In Love, Forbidden, Multi, Slow Burn, Victorian era, its cute but kinda thrilling eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imessedupmylastone/pseuds/imessedupmylastone
Summary: Ian Gallagher came into money when his father won a railroad by accident. Ian Gallagher is set to take over the estate in England when he meets a young man that goes by the name Mikhailo Milkovich. Ian Gallagher's life is turned upside down when he discovers the boy isn't who he says he is...





	1. The Estate

**Author's Note:**

> This story itself takes place in 1885. I tried to make it as historically accurate as possible, but i'm an art major not a history one. I hope it fits pretty well though.

A dark grey covered the city as the SS Abyssinia floated into port. They’d been traveling for what seemed like ages, but in reality, was around 12 days. They were due to be in three days ago to the city of London, but a large storm had delayed the large carrier ship for a few days. Either way, Ian was beyond ecstatic to see the large city when he made his way out to the upper deck. He’d spent the morning getting his own luggage together and ordering the maid, Karen, who traveled with them to collect their belongings. Lip had ducked out early, trying to retrieve money from a bet he’d placed a week ago with one of the men down the hall from their own room. That left Ian, trying to get everything situate before he was able to sneak a look at the city. 

Ian had only been to England once before, but he was so very young then, and he could barely remember it. This time, he was determined to take in the city for all it was. He wanted to memorize the entirety of the city and the area’s surrounding it. He had dreamt of visiting places such as Big Ben for months now, since he was told that he would be joining his brother on the journey over to England. It seemed like those months dragged by, and he would never make the voyage to see his sister. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason they were to make their way to the country. Ian’s own father had send word for them, telling them that he was gravely ill. Ian took this as an opportunity to say farewell, while Lip wanted to have first dips on the family company. There was more money to be made off of it here, where the rolling hills of the country held wide opportunity for tracks.

Here in London though, the ideal transport was not by railway, but rather a carriage and horse. Ian didn’t mind that, he had always taken a liking to animals of all kind. Lip was more impartial and didn’t care how they reached their destination as long as they made it safely. Ian however wanted to treat every single moment of this like an adventure. Even now it seemed like he was in some sort of fairytale, with large towers spiraling into the smug that hung over the city like a blanket. It wasn’t the most beautiful city- none of them were ever beautiful- but it was a new beginning never-the-less. 

“City of Dirt and Trash,” Lip placed a hand on Ian’s shoulder. They were standing on the bow of the ship, sailing into the large ports on the Thames. On each side of them, Ian watched as they passed small lion heads, just above the water’s edge, with large metal rings in their mouths. Just beyond that, hundreds of people walked down the streets, doing their shopping. In an odd way it was a little comforting, the masses of people reminding Ian of his own hometown. 

“You say that as if this place is different than home,” Ian smiled, turning to look at his brother. “The only change is the accent and the water. It’s still a city, same as every other one.” 

“There’s a big difference. Here, is where we make it dear brother. Maybe we settle down in a place near Fiona and Debby. Maybe we get married here. We can have little hybrid children with an odd Chicago and English accent.” Lip laughed and drew in a large breath before he turned to Ian. “Come, I suspect we’ll be stopping soon. We need to ready our papers and find our carriage.” 

 

-

 

The streets of London were definitely worse than in Chicago, but it didn’t stop Ian from smiling like crazy the moment they stepped off the ship. It was truly a city to marvel at, and marvel Ian did, the whole time they placed items in their carriage. A man Ian came to know as Kevin was the one to pick them up. He had been working closely with their family here in England, and he was glad to pick them all up. He was even kind enough to strike up a conversation with Karen as they loaded the luggage. Then they were to be off, heading to the higher, wealthier apartments in London. Fiona was making up a room for each of them, and when their father passed, Ian was to make his way to their larger estate where he would help run the company. 

It wasn’t a long ride to the apartments, especially once they made their way to the quieter parts of the city where shops were more abundant. Ian had to admit he was a little disappointed himself to get out of the bustle and to the part of the city where every white apartment looked the same. Apparently, Kevin was able to make out the difference though, as he finally pulled to a stop outside of one apartment. Lip pulled open the large latch to the door, and hopped out of the carriage, stretching as he peered up at the windows of the apartment. 

Almost as if on cue, the door to the apartment opened, and a girl in a golden dress with a red petticoat came running out of the door. She ran straight for Lip, throwing her arms around him. He laughed, picking her up a little off of the ground, and spinning her around. 

“Put me down so I can get a look at you!” She laughed, stepping back the moment she touched the ground. “My goodness you’ve grown so much. I left you a boy, both of you! You went and grew up!” Fiona smiled. Ian crawled out of the carriage then, helping Karen out before he went to his sister and gave her a hug. 

“It’s been ten years, of course we grew up,” Ian smiled. “How’s Steve?” 

“Oh, he’s out at the estate. Buying and selling horses as always. That’s besides the point though! Come in the September air is far too cold to stand in and we have much to catch up on. I’ll send Mandy to show Karen to her room, and then we’ll get tea on. I wish the papers had come in faster, I know Frank would have loved to see you two again.” She placed a hand on both boy’s shoulders before turning and walking up the cement steps to the entrance to the apartment. 

They entered into a hall, with two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Straight ahead was a single staircase, leading up to the rooms. The room to the right led to the maid’s kitchens and passage to their rooms, while the room to the right led to the parlor. There, the floors were a deep red carpet, and the walls a soft golden color. In the middle of the room sat a brown coffee table, surrounded by small golden couches and chairs. Against the far wall, to the right once you enter the room, sat a large grand piano. 

“Mandy!” Fiona yelled, and a young girl came running down the stairs. She had long black hair braided back, and she wore bangs, and odd choice for a hair-do. She was pretty, but she was a maid, as told by her black dress and white apron. “Will you please show Karen to the kitchen and the maids quarters? After that I need you to put on tea, I’m thinking something sweet.” The girl nodded and took Karen to the other room.

“How many you have working here?” Lip asked, watching Mandy with a small smile on his lips as she passed him. 

“Only two at the moment, but there will be more when we all go to the estate in Richmond. They’ll both come with us then too. You both know I can’t bare to treat the service maids poorly, they’re like family.” Fiona walked to the couch and sat down. Carefully, she removed the white gloves on her hands. 

“They aren’t though,” Lip frowned. Fiona paused, looking up at Mandy walked into the room with tea.

“You would do well to remember that we were not always wealthy.” Ian smiled, looking at his brother. It was true. Frank and Monica had won a start-up railroad during a lucky poker game, and they were all lucky that Frank saw it as a money opportunity. It had brought in enough money to bring them from a working family to upper-class company owners in only a year and a half. Monica had taken Debby and Fiona to England, a way to see the world, and a way to meet potential suitors. Lip and Ian stayed in America though, attending classes. 

“Where is Debby?” Ian asked, nodding his head as a thank you to Mandy for the tea.

“Oh, I almost forgot. She’s at the estate, planning a ball in the name of your arrival. We sent out the invitations a few weeks ago.” Lip was already grinning again, forgetting the quarrel with Fiona. “I suspect it will be quite the spectacle. We have wealthy families from all over coming down. Even a lawyer who will go over the stipulations of Frank’s will.”

“The fact that he’s even able to leave a will was unthought of years ago.” Ian grinned, taking a sip of his tea. It was sweet, but there was a hint of something spicy in it. He liked it.

“Yes, well, I suppose you’ll find out soon enough what he left for everyone.” She grinned, “I suppose we’ll all see what this trip of yours has in store for us.”

 

-

 

Mandy made her way up the back stairwell as nightfall came, done with the days work. She was exhausted, but that was to be expected. She always was when the day of chores, cleaning, cooking and caring for Liam, the smallest Gallagher finished. She was ready to finally get some sleep, excited for the next day. She would soon he heading to the estate that the Gallaghers spent most of their time at, and that meant she would soon see her brother, their stable boy and estate mechanic. She would see family. The thought made her smile as she changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. 

“Mandy?” The door opened slightly, making Mandy jump as Fiona walked into the room. 

“Mrs. Gallagher is something wrong?” She was already climbing out of bed. 

“No, no it’s ok. And it’s just me Mandy no need for formalities,” Fiona waved her off. “I have something for you. Well a few things, really. Presents.” She was smiling, and so Mandy sat back down, patting the bed beside her. 

“You don’t have to buy me stuff Fiona.” Mandy sighed.

“It’s a gift for being such a help to me while we’ve been at the apartment.” She sat down, placing with one hand two invitations to the ball in Mandy’s hand. Then she revealed two beautiful masks. The first was a baby blue with small feathers on the end, and the other a smile black with dark red lace on it. “I want you and your brother to come to the ball. I know you would normally refuse, but it’s a masquerade and no one will even guess you were a servant. I want you both to have a night you can enjoy.” 

“I’m… I’m speechless,” Mandy breathed, brushing her fingers against the soft feathers on the blue mask. “You know I can’t accept this Fiona. Even if I did go I don’t own a dress for the ball. It’s a lovely offer bu-”

“Wear one of mine,” Fiona suggested. “You’re my lady servant and the only one to help me dress. When you help me, I shall find something for both you and your brother. Relax for a night Mandy, you deserve it.” Fiona smiled, and Mandy sighed. 

“Ok, thank you.” She smiled. “I was truly blessed with a kind person to work under. Thank you, Fiona.” 

 

-

 

Ian woke with a jolt as his head slammed into the side of the carriage, followed by laughter from Lip and Fiona. He rolled his eyes, sitting up and opening the curtains to peer out of the window. The timing was good, as they were pulling up to the large estate now. It was a beautiful brown house built in the 18th century, passed down through Steve’s family. Large fountains sprinkled the front lawn, and trees covered the sides of the house. 

“Lucky weather wasn’t too bad on the road,” Fiona smiled, “we still have a good two hours to get ready for the ball. I told Steve to have your costumes laid out on your mattresses.”

“Costumes?” Lip raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware we were going to that kind of ball.”

“You should feel good about it,” Ian grinned, “on the bright side the ladies won’t be able to see your face. It will work in your favor.” Lip kicked Ian’s leg just as the carriage came to a stop.

 

-

 

“Knock, knock.” Mickey jumped, turning quickly to look at who entered the stables. He grinned upon seeing Mandy and ran to give her a hug. “I have something for you. An invitation to the ball tonight. Mrs. Gallagher has costumes for us and everything.” 

“Why would I want to go to a ball?” Mickey frowned, pulling back. “So I can dance with women of different social classes all night?” Mandy sighed, walking over to a bale of hay and sitting on it. She knew what he meant by the comment, but she would never speak the words out loud.

“Actually, I think there may actually be someone there of interest to you. The brothers came in today, and the youngest is a year younger than yourself, a red-head. I’ve met him, watched how they speak. It may be worth a shot for you to meet him.” She was playing with the hem of her skirt to avoid her brother’s gaze.

“You need to stop reading all of those Shakespeare plays. They’re putting too may romantic notions in your head.” He turned away from her, and to one of the estate horses. It was a beautiful chestnut mare. 

“Just… ponder it.” She settled on, and he heard her getting up. He waited until he couldn’t hear her footsteps before finally turning to the bale she sat on. On top lay a beautiful piece of paper with gold writing. When he picked it up, he noticed that the paper said ‘Mr. Milkovich.’ She really did have an invitation for just the two of them. 

“Silly notions.” He scoffed, placing the card carefully inside his trouser pockets.

 

-

 

Ian found himself in the corner of the room, a small glass of watered down wine in his hand as he watched men and women filter into the room in elegant outfits and elaborate masks. He was watching as the men spun the women around, their large dancing gowns twirling like flowers in a pattern across the floor. Lip was already entertaining a dark-haired girl with a baby blue dress and a mask to match, and the two were laughing. Ian smiled, his eyes tracing over the large room of people, taking in the decorations. There were unique statues on the other side of the room, and Ian could make out all but one. 

A young man with black hair was standing in front of it, his eyes locked on Ian. His mouth was curved slightly upwards, and he smiled fully before turning, and ducking behind the statue, behind the curtains leading to different rooms. Ian grinned a little to himself, downing the rest of his drink before he started to make his way towards the curtain, ignoring even a young strawberry blonde girl coming to speak to him. He quickly ducked under the curtain to see the young man, leaning backwards on a large pillar. He was grinning, his blue eyes shinning through a black and red mask. 

“Ian Gallagher.” The boy smiled. “I’m pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Ian grinned.

“And you are?”

“Mikhailo Milkovich.” The boy grinned. “I work in the horse industry. It’s how I came to know Steve.” 

“A noble trade indeed.” Ian smiled, stepping a little closer. The boy held up a hand to stop him, then slowly, he turned it so he was holding his hand out.

“I don’t suppose you’d care to dance Mr. Gallagher?” The boy asked softly, and Ian found he was a little entranced by this man. “There is a reason I came to the private areas of this estate. I can still enjoy the music from here though.” Ian paused, not even noticing that indeed you could hear the soft piano and violin of the room over. Slowly, he reached out his hand and took Mr. Milkovich’s. They moved close enough so that Ian could notice the height difference on a greater scale than he could before. 

They spun, and when the boy smiled, Ian could have sworn he was still in the carriage dreaming.


	2. A Candle-lit Flower

The song had changed. It was something of a piano song now, but that did nothing to stop the two boys twirling in the back room. Ian could feel the weight of Mickey’s hand in his. He could feel every single curve of his hip under his other hand. His eyes couldn’t quite seem to leave the icy blue one’s that stood out to brilliantly from under that dark black and red mask. If they did happen to glance away for just a moment, it was only to look at the soft curl of the boy’s black hair or the brilliant smile that lit up his face. 

“How long are you here for?” Mikhailo asked softly as the position of their danced changed so that they were walking in a circle, their hands held up against one another. Ian wasn’t one for wanting to stick around people. He’d been known to have flings that his father particularly didn’t approve of with boys, and he would move on. He had always thought it to be games, and one day he knew he would have to settle down with a girl to keep the family name moving along. But something in him figured that he wouldn’t mind listening to Mr. Milkovich speak more often. It’s a voice he could get used to.

“Undecided,” Ian flashed a smile he’d flashed multiple times. He knew he could turn on the charm when he really needed to. “I’m here to help take over the family business.” 

“A noble deed,” It seemed Mr. Milkovich was able to flash an equally beautiful smile. It was radiating confidence and charm, and for an odd moment, Ian seemed to faulter. He wasn’t used to someone else making his heart beat so fast simply with a smile that he was lost for words. 

“What about you?” Ian whispered, “do you live here? Your accent sounds more like a Chicago one than anything from this continent.” He watched carefully as the boy’s eyebrows raised a little, and a small smirk played along his lips.

“You’re from Chicago.” Mr. Milkovich mumbled. “You’re right, I wasn’t born here. I came with my father… an old business man.” He seemed to hesitate, but Ian forgot the moment Mickey looked up. Quickly, he pulled away from Ian, clearing his throat. When Ian looked behind him to see what caught his attention, he saw the girl that was dancing with lip. She was beautiful, and Ian could see that, even from under her mask. She had dark hair, much like Mr. Milkovich’s, and a light blue dress that flared out. It was not quite the style of current dresses, with new ones being much slimmer and rounded out in the back. Her’s must have been from the 1860’s or so, much older than her, but absolutely stunning. 

“Your wife?” Ian found himself wondering out loud. Mr. Milkovich turned, his mouth now set into a line. Ian, just for a moment, wanted to kiss that frown right off his lips. 

“My sister. Excuse me Mr. Gallagher. It was… nice to meet your acquaintance, but I really must be going.” He moved to walk pass Ian but was stopped when Ian called out to him. 

“When can I see you again?” The boy stopped, turning to look at Ian. His blue eyes looked him up and down a few times before settling on Ian’s. Before he even opened his mouth, Ian already knew what the answer to the question was going to be. 

“I think we both know the answer to that,” he spoke, turning and walking towards his sister. Even she threw one last look of sorrow, and possibly pity towards Ian before she turned with her brother and walked off. Ian sighed, not sure what to do with the night. It was true, if it had been someone else that has walked in they probably would’ve had a very different night. Ian would’ve been stripped of his inheritance to the family business, and who knows what would have happened to Mr. Milkovich as a guest at the estate. 

Normally Ian was much more careful with his private activities than involved men of his own gender. Something about that boy made him want to take risks though. There was something almost, other-worldly in the way that he carried himself. He was confident and beautiful, and in a way reminded Ian of a storm. Powerful and strong, while dangerous. It was a pity that the two would probably not cross paths again while they were here. No matter how confident that boy was, there was something to be said about his fear. 

Ian wasn’t stupid, he had heard the rumors. He knew about the law, put into effect only this year, stating that men lying together was something of an unnatural behavior. One that should be punished. And he was no stranger to the way people looked at him when they knew about his behavior in his own private chambers. If his family had been extreme Christians, life would have faired to be much harder than it really was. He lucked out though and was really only shunned by the old women that used to live down the street from him. His neighbor, Mrs. Mary Jane Shepard was not fond of walking in on him with her son Jacob. Still, it was a shame to watch such a beautiful person walk out of the door with not even a glance behind them. 

 

-

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mickey sighed in frustration as he pulled the mask off his face. No, Ian wouldn’t know it, but Mickey was still in the building. Instead, he was in his quarters though, sitting with his sister. “First you tell me to go for it for the night, and then you show up and pull me away?”

“I had to.” She sighed in frustration, sitting down on the stark-white sheets on his bed. She stood out like a flower in the candle darkness, her blue dress falling into piles around her. “I did it for your own protection, and to keep your job intact.”

“What are you on about?”

“He’s to be married!” She threw her hands up. “I was dancing with his brother, who is indeed quite the charmer. He told me of his brother, who was to be married later in the year to a wealthy daughter upstate. Some… Tessa. He doesn’t even know. It’s all been arraigned, and she’s to visit in the next few weeks. If I’d have known…” She went trailing off, looking at Mickey’s fallen face in the small flickering light of the candles on the wall. In the ballroom they had the pleasure of newly-invented electricity, but here they relied on a lesser means. 

“You wouldn’t have given me that ticket.” Mickey finished for her. 

“I wouldn’t have told you to let loose for a night with him.” She corrected. “I would have still given you the ticket Mickey. And at some point, I hope that you do find someone you can be with, and you can both be happy.” He nodded, and Mandy stood up, giving him a quick hug as a goodbye. He watched as she left with a frown on her face. She should be enjoying the ball. It was simply not a place for people like him to enjoy freely. 

Still, even as Mickey sat down on his bed, he couldn’t get the image of fiery hair and forest green eyes out of his head. Ian Gallagher had a way about him that reminded Mickey of being out in the fields and looking at the stars. That feeling he got looking up, and knowing there was always more out there, was the same feeling he had when he was holding Ian’s hand. If he could trade everything he knew for the feeling and comfort of being in a universe with unimaginable possibilities, he supposed he would have taken Ian’s hand and heart with him. But it seems a world of possibilities is simply not meant for those without the means to achieve them. Although, without someone by your side, Mickey’s not sure any of it was truly worth the risk.

 

-

 

Mandy made her way outside, to the one place on this entire property she could truly think without having to come across anyone. The stables had always been an obvious hiding spot for her and her brother at the estate. No one visited it, only sent word if the horses needed to be readied for a ride out into the surrounding forests. It was peaceful, and it was usually void of any persons. 

“You ran off in a hurry,” a voice startled Mandy as she was brushing down her favorite horse. A white mare with little black freckles on her legs. She turned quickly to see the oldest Gallagher boy leaning against the entrance to the stables. Thankfully, she’d made the rash decision to leave her mask on when she abandoned the party. 

“I needed time away from the commotion.” she lied. “I’m simply not used to such beautiful and extravagant parties.” He smiled, and she watched as a puff of breath disappeared into the air with his chuckle. 

“I’ll have to let my younger sister know she did well.” He looked up to the sky, and slowly let his eyes fall back onto Mandy. “Of course, I should leave out the part that even her party faulters in comparison to your beauty.” Mandy froze, feeling a strong blush crawl into her face. As a servant, she wasn’t so used to having anyone be so direct and straightforward as he was being. 

“That’s very kind of you, but I bed to differ.” She spoke humbly. It was only then that he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. With a grin on his face, he held out his hand.

“If you wouldn’t mind miss, I believe we didn’t finish our dance?” She looked around in shock, almost laughing as they were in party attire, standing in stable barn. 

“There’s no music.” She pointed out.

“I could sing to you, but I’m afraid that may drive you to never want to speak to me again.” She laughed at that, and Lip finally let a grin consume his face. Despite this, she slowly took his hand, and allowed him to spin her, as he simply hummed the tune of the song they were dancing to before.


End file.
